1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to assembly devices and, particularly, to a multi-functional assembly device used in lens modules assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, lens modules are widely employed in camera systems and mobile phones for capturing images. Generally, a lens module includes components such as lenses, spacers, and a filter (e.g., IR-cut filter). These components can be assembled into the lens module and arranged along an optical axis of the lens module. In order to assemble these components, a glue dispenser is first used to dispense glue onto the lens module, then, a carrying device carries the components into the lens module, and a glue solidifying device is used to solidify the glue. Therefore, in order to assemble the filter into the lens module, several space-consuming devices are required.
What is needed, therefore, is a multi-functional assembly device to overcome or at least mitigate the above-described problem.